Mi Vida Con Fye Flowright
by Jade Flowright
Summary: Ustedes Saben la Verdadera vida romantica de este rubio hermoso? Yo Siii! lo conoci en la secundaria... El es un enamorado muy pacifico y romantico... Seguramente les va a gustarrr!   "Una pacifica alma ablandará a un rudo corazón"  FyexOC
1. Capitulo 1: Un Dia Totalmente Raro

Hola lectores!

En este Fic, contaré la verdadera historia de mi hermoso esposo Fye ( por si pensaron que era su hija, no, soy su actual **esposa, Shimizu es solo mi apellido de soltera y Flowright de casada**).

Para su información, antes de que los flamers invadan este Fic, voy a usar algunos personajes de Tsubasa Chronicles, pero ese anime no me pertenece, le pertenece a CLAMP.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1: Un dia terriblemente raro...<p>

Hola! Soy Jade Marie Shimizu, la ciudad de Kyoto, Japón (mucho antes que el terremoto), tengo 16 años, soy la típica adolescente en la secundaria a la que todos se burlan por cualquier maldito detalle.

Un día, apenas sonaba mi despertadora las 6:00 de la mañana, no quería ni levantarme de la cama, pero de todos modos me levanté porque sino, mis papás me contarían el mismo sermón de todos los días, "Tienes que ir a la escuela, sino perderás todos tus privilegios" y bla bla bla. Me metí a la ducha, mientras pequeños fragmentos de agua caliente tocaban mi cuerpo.

Pasaron unos 10 minutos, me puse mi uniforme, desayuné y me dispuse a esperar el autobús de la escuela; que estrés, siempre se tardaba millones de años en llegar, pero bueno, llegó. Me subi al autobús al la esquina derecha y como siempre, me senté al lado de mi mejor amiga, Sakura Kinomoto, ella estaba viendo la ventana muy aburrida hasta que me vio y una sonrisa gigante apareció en su rostro.

- Hola Jade, como amaneciste? -

- Hola Sakura, por decirlo así, me desperté con el pie izquierdo-

- Cómo asi que con el pie izquierdo, ahh? -

-Sip. Sabes cual es la sensación de que no te quieres levantar de la cama? Bueno, por eso estoy así...AHHH! -

Y de frenazo en frenazo, el autobús finalmente llegó a la escuela. El conductor lo hizo a propósito o el autobús está MUY descopuesto que mi hermoso auto.( mas tarde les contaré:))

Miré mi horario de clase, primero me tocaba la clase de ciencias, dos palabras, aburrimiento total! Ese profe, son de esos nerdos que solo aburren con sus métodos de enseñanza, pero por lo menos, tengo a Sakura al lado para hablar por si me aburro, pero por desgracia, estaba haciéndole caritas de "te amo" y toda esa mierda con su hermoso novio, Syaoran Li, ni siquiera con ninguno de mis llamados más discretos le pudieron llamar la atención; que asco, se ven tan cursis que me dan ganas de vomitar, pero bueno esta historia no se trata de estos "tórtolos".

_Sakura, como me puedes hacer esto? Syaoran Li, eres un desgraciado %&#$*!._

Miré hacia la ventana hacia el horizonte, realmente eso me calmó el alma, hasta que me quedé como hipnotizada o algo así... Sentí como si mi alma se estuviera yendo me mi cuerpo lentamente, pero mi cuerpo seguía sus funciones.

_Wow, que paisaje tan hermoso, me relaja mucho... pero...pero me está llamando..._

-Srta Shimizu, por favor nos podría decir la respuesta a la pregunta? Mm.. Srta Shimizu...Srta Shimizu... -

Ese profe se estaba desesperando con mi actitud distraída, dio un fuerte golpe a si escritorio (incluso Sakura se asustó) junto a un desagradable y no tan melodioso grito, enseguida reaccioné con varios parpadeos.

- Si, si, si que pasa profesor Inoue? -

- Hmm, con que sigue soñando despierta, ehh?

En ese instante, todos en la clase se echaron a reir, burlándose de mí, pero Sakura tuvo misericordia de mi y se quedo callada, su novio fue un desgraciado en reírse de mi, en cambio yo, me sonrojé de la vergüenza agachándome lentamente.

Hasta que sonó la campana, GRACIASS A DIOS! Salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude de esa clase.

El segundo bloque es música... Mmm.. No es ni tan aburrido ni tan emocionante.

Llegamos al salón, el profe era buena onda, aparentaba unos 23 años, era tranquilo.

-Buenos dias chicos, seguiremos con la grabación de sus canciones, juntense, y A TRABAJAR!-

Como nos tocaba en una banda, grabar canciones y eso, yo estaba en la batería, también como cantante principal, tenía a Sakura en la guitarra principal y también como una corista, estaba ese maldito de Syaoran en la guitarra suplente, como un favor que le hize a mi BFF, no me pude aguantar sus "ojitos de perrito triste" pero era por la nota asi que me dio igual, pero mas le vale a ese desgraciado que no me haga mierda la vida...pero algo raro paso...

- Pero esperen un momento muchachos- Dice el profesor mientras llega un muchacho rubio, alto, con divinos ojos color zafíro, cara con una sonrisa que me calentó el corazón a más de 100 grados, la piernas me estaban fallando, que me pasa? Acaso este chico tiene magia o que? Imposible. Pero por que me siento así como estuviera volado en el paraíso? En este momento, Sakura notaba mis actos, me dio un suave golpe en el hombro y me sacó de mi raro trance.

- Oye Jade, te sientes bien? Estas muy distraída...-

- Si, si,si estoy bien, tranquila -

_Que me esta pasando? Definitivamente este va a ser un día muuuyy largo..._

Ese rubio estaba presentandose a la clase...

- Hola a todos! Me llamo Fye Flowright, tengo 17 años y vengo de un pequeño pueblo en Tomoeda, me alegro mucho de poder compartir tiempo con mis nuevos compañeros de noveno grado...- Él no pudo terminar la frase por apenas una mirada a mi, él también entro en el mismo trance que yo, pero más controlado. El profesor ya quería empezar la clase.

- Mmm.. Jade, a tu banda le falta un bajista no? - El rubio intervino - Yo se tocar el bajo, si quieres me puedo unir a tu banda... Jade? -

Sentí una tranquila sensación en el pecho, pero que? No voy a caer en ese trance otra vez.

- C-claro Fye, t-todos están de a-acuerdo - Miré hacia mis lados y los demás asintieron - Así q-que ven v-vamos al estudio.-

_Rayos, tengo que parar de tartamudear...PERO QUE DEMONIOSS ME PASA?_

* * *

><p><strong>FIN DEL CAPITULO!<strong>

**Y como les ha parecido hasta ahora?**

_**Gwendolyn Phantomhive **_**necesito que te leas este capi y me digas tu opinión :)**

**Syaoran me hará la vida mierda? Que siento yo por ese buen mozo? Que curiosidad la mía no?**

**REVIEWS! **


	2. Capitulo 2: Que demonios!

Konnichiwa minna-sann!

Perdonen la tardanza, es que el cole me tiene hasta con dolor de cabeza y de todo XD

Pero bueno no mas habladuria, AL FIC!

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2: Que Demonios...!<p>

Y todos estábamos entrando al estudio de grabación, Fye nos siguió tranquilo pero sin despegar la mirada en mí, pero muy disimulado, muy bien disimulado.

Mientras los demás se establecían, estaba viendo toda la papelería de canciones que escribí, quería escoger una de romance, pero estaba muy indecisa.

"_A ver, ¿esta canción? No. ¿Esta? No me convence ninguna... Rayos. Eso me pasa por no tener un Plan B."_

Fye me vio muy indecisa, así que tuvo una iniciativa para avanzar, tenía un papel en la mano con algo escrito, ¿o quizás quería ayudarme a coger una canción? Ay dios mío...

- Ehh, Jade, aquí tengo una canción que acabe de escribir hace varios minutos, se llama _I'm Alive! _ -

Leí la letra... Wow, que talento el de este muchacho, bueno con tremenda belleza, también vale la pena tener buen talento... Pero qué demonios..?

Fye se me quedo mirando con su sonrisa de confianza con una pizca de nerviosismo. Note eso, que ternura, para ser mayor que yo es muy dulce...

- Fye... ESTO ES PERFECTO! - De la emoción, salté y le di un abrazo por el cuello...Fye se sorprendió mucho y se quedó inmóvil, pero para no parecer un bobo, me devolvió el abrazo.

Sakura vio ese acontecimiento... Vaya sorpresa que se llevo, pero me alegro que ella no sea de ese típico estereotipo de la rubia tonta, ella es una rubia inteligente, esta historia no es de ella sino de mi :).

Pasaron unos 3 minutos, rápidamente me alejé del abrazo, juntando mis manos detrás de la espalda, me sonrojé y Fye también...

- Emm... Lo siento mucho Fye -

"_Apenas conociste a este chico y ya te le lanzas…"_

- T-tranquila Jade, nunca hace falta la felicidad en la escuela, mas si conoces a alguien con quien te puedes comparar... - Fye dijo esto con un tono pacifico y encantador... QUE DEMONIOS ME PASA?

Sakura vio esta inexplicable situación, se rió levemente, ni la vi así que no importa, mientras Syaoran nos dio a mí y a Fye un suave golpe en el hombro, cogiéndonos de sorpresa.

- Oigan ustedes dos, esto lo pueden seguir haciendo en el receso; así que mejor concentrémonos en la música... ¿Sí? -

- Vale - Dijimos en unísono Fye y yo.

Todos empezamos a coger los instrumentos, le di una mirada a todos en el cuarto, especialmente le piqué el ojo a Fye y este se sonrojó.

- ¿Listos? Y 5,6,7,8...-

_Nothing I say comes out right,_

_I can't love without a fight,_

_No one ever knows my name,_

_When I pray for sun, it rains._

_I'm so sick of wasting time,_

_But nothings moving in my mind,_

_Inspiration cant be found,_

_I get up and fall but,_

_I'm Alive, I'm Alive, oh yeah_

_Between the good and bad is where you'll find me,_

_Reaching for heaven._

_I will fight, and I'll sleep when I die,_

_I'll live my life, I'm Alive!_

_Every lover breaks my heart,_

_And I know it from the start,_

_Still I end up in a mess,_

_Every time I second guess._

_All my friends just run away,_

_When I'm having a bad day,_

_I would rather stay in bed, but I know there's a reason._

_I'm Alive, I'm Alive, oh yeah_

_Between the good and bad is where you'll find me,_

_Reaching for heaven._

_I will fight, and I'll sleep when I die,_

_I'll live my life, I'm Alive!_

_When I'm bored to death at home,_

_When he wont pick up the phone,_

_When I'm stuck in second place,_

_Those regrets I can't erase._

_Only I can change the end,_

_Of the movie in my head,_

_Theres no time for misery,_

_I won't feel sorry for me._

_I'm Alive, I'm Alive, oh yeah_

_Between the good and bad is where you'll find me,_

_Reaching for heaven._

_I will fight, and I'll sleep when I die,_

_I'll live my life, ohhhh!_

_I'm Alive, I'm Alive, oh yeah_

_Between the good and bad is where you'll find me,_

_Reaching for heaven._

_I will fight, and I'll sleep when I die,_

_I'll live my life,_

_I'll live my life,_

_I'm Alive!_

En ese mismo momento llegó el profe y nos dijo que ya era hora de regresar.

Sonó la campana, y todos se fueron prácticamente corriendo fuera del salón; quedamos Sakura, Syaoran, Fye y yo.

- Oye Saku, ¿Por que no nos vamos y dejamos solos a Jade y a Fye para que platiquen y se conozcan mejor? - Le dijo Syaoran a Sakura picándole el ojo pícaramente.

"_Que estará tramando ese idiota ah? Pero bueno, es un buen punto..."_

Después de un rato, le estaba mostrando la escuela a Fye.

- Y dime Fye que te parece la escuela? –

- Esto...Muy interesante, pero aun así extraño a mis amigos de Tomoeda... - El rubio empezaba a mirar a otro lado con tristeza.

- Tranquilo, yo te ayudare con eso, y deja esa cara triste -

- G-gracias Jade -

A mi derecha, a lo lejos, vi a Sakura y Syaoran besándose apasionadamente...

- Oh vaya, parece que ellos están disfrutando del receso - Dijo Fye junto con una risita inocente, yo también me reí. Parece que nadie podrá distraerlos de su "momento romántico" , ok... Creo que ese beso es de lengua, ay Dios mío, no me gusta a donde va eso... **(Notas de autor:** Malpensarlo o no, están enamorados ;) **)**

"_Sakura, no te dejes aprovechar tu inocencia, aunque, como se sentirá besar o ser besada en los labios? Me gustaría encontrar a esa persona especial...PERO QUE DEMONIOS...?"_

Miré a mi reloj, faltaban como 25 segundos para que sonara la campana...

_"Ugh, otro momento perfecto arruinado por la escuela y otros..."_

- Ay Dios mío, ¡Ya casi suena la campana! ¡Vamos apresurate! - Lo cogí del brazo y salimos corriendo para el cuarto bloque de clase.

Fye terminó con una cara de sorprendido y también de felicidad.

Próximo bloque de clase: Historia, una palabra, INFIERNO! Precisamente toco con una profesora estricta y gruñona por cualquier cosa que se haga en clase, sea un murmullo o un silencio, para gritando.

Llegamos al salón, por suerte la profesora todavía no había llegado, así que nos sentamos en los asientos asignados, Fye se sentó al lado mío por si acaso.

5 minutos después, la profesora llegó.

- Buenos días estudiantes de noveno grado, hoy vamos a seguir con el proyecto de la reforma y contrarreforma; aparte de eso, me informaron de un nuevo estudiante aquí -

Mire a Fye, que estaba con una cara de felicidad con los ojos cerrados.

"_Que pasa Fye? Hay algo raro en el que me hace sentir...anormal."_

Él se levantó y levantó la mano - Ehh, soy yo, Srta. Yukimura, me llamo Fye Flowright. -

Sonreí casi fingidamente...ni pude evitarlo.

- Y bueno Fye, como te ha parecido esta escuela?- Dijo la profe.

- Ehh... La escuela es muy bonita...esto... Jade me la mostró. -

Y tuvo que decirlo, que vergüenza, pero cuando dijo mi nombre, sentí...sentí una sensación de calor y confianza en mi corazón... Algo muy raro de sentir, ya que todavía no he encontrado el amor verdadero, sentí que mi mente volaba en los cielos libremente, mi alma estaba saliendo de mi cuerpo otra vez, pero yo no sentía absolutamente nada, mi cuerpo seguía sus funciones, y no me interesa saber el modo de pararlo, ¿que es esto? No puede ser el amor...¿O si?

Fye notó mi actitud, me miró con curiosidad y dijo chasqueando sus dedos alrededor de mi cara.

- Jade, Jade, estas bien? - Este ojiazul se estaba preocupando...Y mucho **(Notas de Autor:** todavía no reaccionaba**)**.

- Oye Sakura, es normal que Jade este asi? -

- Ehh... Pues no, no es normal, apenas es que le están dando estas distraídas... Pero lo gracioso es que ella reacciona muy fácilmente, solo mira. - Dijo Sakura con una cara de picarona y de nerviosa al mismo tiempo.

"_Sakura...Que estas tramando?... Dios dime porque siempre soy un blanco fácil ToT?"_

Sakura me dio un suave golpe en el hombro y reaccione con unos cuantos parpadeos y tics nerviosos.

- D-d-de que me p-perdí? Sakuu...¬¬ - Dije con un tono de venganza

Fye se puso a reír muy bajito (obviamente para que la profe no se ponga peor que el mismísimo Diablo).

Y como a Superman salva a la mujer del peligro, la campana me salvó de la vergüenza.

Paso unas semanas desde que Fye y yo nos conocimos, bueno, exactamente 1 mes; todo va de maravilla, Sakura y Syaoran siguen asi de cursis y romanticones, Fye y yo nos hemos vuelto mejores amigos, (BFF) hacemos todo juntos, creo que estoy empezando a sentir algo por él, además, él me ha ayudado a mejorar mi vocabulario mi actitud, bueno la mayoria de cosas.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN DEL CAPITULO!<strong>

**Podrá Fye ablandar mi rudo corazón? ****Syaoran dejara de ser un entrometido por una vez en la vida?**

_**Gwen**_**! Ya sabes que hacer ;)**

**Léanlo en el próximo capitulo! :)**

**R**evivir el amor,

**E**s una tarea difícil de terminar.

**V**iendo, o leyéndolo, cualquiera diría que es complicado.

**I**r, o no ayudar, esa es la cuestión.

**E**s eso amor joven a primera vista lo que leo?

**W**ow…

**S**i, lo sé, necesito ayuda URGENTE XDD

**Significa REVIEWS Por El Amor De Dios!**


	3. Capitulo 3: Dime

Konnichiwa Minna-san!

No he podido actualizar mucho estas semanas porque estoy en vacaciones y he estado MUY ocupada. Pero volví a entrar a la escuela y temo que no podré actualizar tanto mi fic TT^TT

Bueno, nada más y nada menos, AL FIC!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3: Dime ;)<strong>

Estábamos en el parque. Si, Fye me invito, NO como novios, sino como amigos, todavía no me siento lista como para una relación...

Caminando y hablando tranquilamente.

- Ahh, por fin un poco de tranquilidad después de unos exámenes... -

- Si Jay, tu lo has dicho -

(**Notas de autor: **Fye ya dice apodos, aunque para no hay...todavía)

Este parque es mágico, la tranquilidad fluye tan pacíficamente, especialmente al lado de un mejor amigo, ya me entienden ;).

- Fye, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? -

- Claro. Dime -

- Acaso en Tomoeda, ¿Has tenido alguna novia, o alguna clase de relación?-

- Pues... Pues no - Respondió Fye con un poco de nerviosismo. - ¿Por qué preguntas? -

Esa pregunta me dio directo en el corazón, como una punzada, literalmente, eso terminó siendo un rojo asesino en mi rostro.

- N-no por nada, solo curiosidad -

Ante eso, Fye se rió.

El tiempo pasó y pasó demasiado rápido, no se vale, nos estábamos divirtiendo mucho; mire a mi reloj, vaya que sorpresa me lleve...

- ¡¿COMO?-

A Fye se le erizó la piel al escuchar mi grito.

- Que pasa Jay? Me asustaste... -

- Son las 11:00 de la noche, mis padres me dieron permiso hasta las 10. -

- ¿Y? -

Sentí como si mi sangre se congelara de la ira. Ok...Fye me está asustando, ¿Sus padres dejan que haga eso? Oh, verdad, tiene 17 años, pero apenas son cumplidos, el me lo dijo...HEY! Eso no se vale.

- FYE? ¿COMO ASI QUE "Y?" -

(**Notas de autor: **parece que Fye está un poco atrevido, ¿no? XD)

- Si te tienes que ir, con gusto te acompañaré a tu casa -

Desde el parque, caminamos hasta mi casa, de tranquilidad y diversión, a perdición y castigo.

- Bueno, parece que ya llegamos, que suerte que tus padres no están en la puerta. -

- Si, de la que me salve - Reí por lo que dijo Fye.

- Oye Fye...-

- Dime -

- G-gracias por acompañarme. -

Fye me respondió con una sonrisa

- No hay de que... -

Pero el no alcanzo a terminar su frase porque yo le di un tierno beso en la mejilla, Fye se sonrojó, yo solo sonreí y me despedí de él desde la puerta de mi casa.

Fye se despidió también pero cuando ya no me pudo ver, el se toco la mejilla, donde le di el beso, todavía sonrojado, pensó.

"_Vaya, Fye, eso era muy , pero muy inesperado...Pero Jay es tan bonita..._"

Abrí la puerta, mis padres estaban dormidos, así que entre sigilosamente para no despertar a nadie.

Me recosté en mi cama lentamente pero sin dormirme...Realmente, este sentimiento que he estado sintiendo por varios días cerca de Fye...Es...Es...Muy dificil de explicar...

"_Ahh, que día tan maravilloso, pasar un día entero con tu mejor amigo es lo mejor que existe... Fye es muy guapo y amable, pero… ¿Como se sentirá tener novio? "_

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que caí profundamente en un sueño.

_**Mi sueño:**_

_Estaba en uno de los pasillos de la escuela, estaba con Fye, me empujó contra la pared, agarró mis manos para que no me fuera; pero él me estaba mirando de una forma extraña, se fue acercando a mi lentamente, yo cerré los ojos temiendo lo peor..._

_- Fye, ¿Qué rayos haces? -_

_- Te estoy mostrando la verdad -_

_El me tomó por sorpresa, me besó en los labios, apasionadamente y yo solo caí en sus encantos..._

(**Notas de Autor:** No lo malpiensen, eh? Son adolescentes **;)**)

* * *

><p><strong>FIN DEL CAPITULO!<strong>

**Uff... Lo deje en mucho suspenso, pero eso sí, no se pueden perder el siguiente capítulo.**

_**Gwen**_**! Ya sabes que hacer ;)**

**Léanlo en el próximo capitulo! :)**

**R**evivir el amor,

**E**s una tarea difícil de terminar.

**V**iendo, o leyéndolo, cualquiera diría que es complicado.

**I**r, o no ayudar, esa es la cuestión.

**E**seso amor joven a primera vista lo que leo?

**W**ow…

**S**i, lo sé, necesito ayuda URGENTE!

**Eso significa REVIEWSS por el amor de Dios!**


	4. Capitulo 4: Operación SakuSyao Parte 1

Konnichiwa Minna-san!

Hoy por suerte, pude actualizar mi fic...La escuela me tiene loca,con tan solo 3 semana de estar haciendo este capi, con TODO EL PESO DE MIS EXAMENES FINALES... XDDD

Sin más ni menos que decir... AL FIC!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 4<strong>:_

_Operación Saku-Syao_

_Parte 1_

Todavía era de noche, yo seguía profundamente dormida en mi sueño, acaso la noche no puede ir mas rápido? Aunque es sobre Fye...en parte quiero que termine, pero por otra parte, quiero seguir en este mágico sueño con mi mejor amigo, que significaría "_Te estoy mostrando la verdad"_?

Mientras yo seguía dormida, ya se estaba poniendo de día por cada segundo que pasaba.

Mi madre se empezó a preocupar porque yo a esas horas estaba ya despierta... Empezó a tocar mi puerta, pero yo no escuche ningún sonido cerca de mí.

- ¡Jade Marie Shimizu! ¡Despiértate en este mismísimo instante o llegaras tarde a la escuela!- **(Notas de autor: **Quien no ha escuchado ese grito en sus vidas? XDD**)** Dijo mi mamá, gritando, lo cual me llevó a despertarme con el pie izquierdo, me senté en mi cama y vi el reloj de reojo... Me desperté como una loca apenas que vi la hora.

-¡¿QUEE? ¡¿LAS 6:45? NO PUEDE SER!- Me asusté muchísimo, ya que debo entrar a las 7:15.

Tan rápido como pude, me duché, me puse el uniforme de la escuela, pero, me salté el desayuno porque ya eran las 7:05; me despedí de mi madre y me fui lo más rápido que pude a la escuela.

Fye me estaba esperando a la entrada de la escuela, tan tranquilo como siempre.

En cuanto vi la entrada de la escuela, también vi a Fye, como se me estaba haciendo tarde, corrí casi a una velocidad sobrehumana, obviamente Fye seguía muy tranquilo, yo solo ignore su actitud. **(Notas de autor: **Los entiendo, yo también estoy así**: **O.O!**)**

**- **Hola Jay, que te pasa que llegas a estas horas?-

No pude contestarle mucho por mi afán...

- ¡Vamos apúrate Fye! ¡Llegaremos tarde sino te apuras! - Dije mientras cogí su mano para que corriera conmigo... ¿Saben de los momentos de cámara lenta? Bueno, cuando le agarré la mano, Fye quedo con una mirada profunda y confundida, yo no le preste mucha atención, así que, todavía con mi velocidad sobrehumana, logre llegar tiempo para el primer bloque de clase, química.

Llegamos corriendo a los asientos, lo cual vi a Sakura mirando al lugar contrario que su novio con cara frustrada, lo que faltaba es que Syaoran también estaba así, los mire confundida...Acaso no eran los típicos novios melosos que no hacían más que besuquearse?

- Fye, tengo una idea. Empecemos la Operación Saku-Syao -

- La Operación Saku-Syao?- Dijo Fye un poco confundido.

- Sii :D. Yo me sentare con Sakura para averiguar que pasó, tú haz lo mismo, tú sabes, las mujeres se entienden entre sí y con los hombres es otra cosa totalmente diferente. Al final del bloque me dices que pasó. -

Fye asintió y dijo,

- Esta bien, pero ten cuidado con la Srta. Suzuki, ya sabes cuándo se pone de mal humor, nadie quiere estar al lado-

- Si, si como sea - Dije con desinterés y directamente fui para donde Sakura, y Fye hizo lo mismo que yo con Syaoran.

Fye y yo pensamos lo mismo al mismo tiempo... **(Notas de autor:** Coincidencias, coincidencias XDD**)**

_"¡Manos a la obra!"_

- Hola Sakura, te veo muy distraída hoy, ¿qué pasa?-

-Ehh? Ahh, hola Jade, no nada, todo está bien, no te preocupes... - Me respondió Sakura, distraída y con una sonrisa...no tan sonriente que digamos...

- ¿Segura que estas bien? Puedes contarme que pasa, para eso están las amigas. - Le sonreí, para demostrarle mi preocupación.

- Es que... Es que...- Sakura no pudo terminar su frase, ya que se me lanzó encima, llorando, yo solo la abracé tratando de consolarla.

- E-encontré a Syaoran, besándose con la chica esa...Tomoyo.-

- ¡¿C-c-c-como? Esa perra seguramente no se cansa de hacer de las suyas...Oye, que tal si te vengaras de Syaoran?-

-¿V-vengarme…?- dijo Sakura con su típico tono ingenuo e inocente, ya dejando de llorar -

-Si mi querida flor de cerezo, hay que darle una pizca de su propia medicina a ese traidor de Syaoran! -

Sakura se alegro muchísimo al oír eso.

Mientras Fye y Syaoran...

- Hola Syaoran, ¿qué te pasa hoy que estas así de desanimado?-

-Ah? Hola Fye, no tranquilo amigo, todo bien...- Dijo Syaoran, mirando hacia otro lado, para disimular las lágrimas que apenas salían de sus ojos.

-Oye, está bien, puedes contarme, te juro que no le diré a nadie- Dijo Fye tocándole el hombro mostrando confianza.

Syaoran miro a Fye con una mirada confundida e insatisfecha. Fye noto que sus ojos estaban rojos, pero de tipo de llanto.

- E-es que… ¿C-c-como hago para que ella me perdone...?- Dijo Syaoran entre lagrimas.

- ¿Que te... Perdone...?-

- Es que... Tomoyo y yo estábamos en una cita de estudios, mientras estábamos estudiando, ella me empezó a coquetear, me besó mientras yo solo caí en su trampa; llego Sakura y…y...- Syaoran no pudo terminar su frase porque su cólera se apoderó de él.

Fye se quedó prácticamente sin habla, estaba tan sorprendido que casi ni las palabras le salían. Hasta que logro articular una frase...

-Si la amas tanto, deberían tomarse un tiempo sin el otro.-

- ¿Un t-tiempo sin el otro?- Esta vez Syaoran estaba un poco confundido.

- Es lo mejor que puedes hacer al respecto. - Fye le sonrió, siendo tan optimista como siempre.

Ya había pasado más de 50 minutos de clase, solo nos quedaban 10 minutos. La profesora siguió su clase, pero yo solo seguí pensando en mi sueño, las palabras "_Te estoy mostrando la verdad", _junto con la imagen del beso retumbaban en mi cabeza por los 10 minutos que quedaban de clase. Sonó el timbre, yo seguía distraída, Fye notó eso y me susurró en el oído...

* * *

><p><strong>FIN DEL CAPITULO!<strong>

**Gomen :S**

**Me dure como 2 o 3 semanas haciendo este capítulo, pero floreció y termino así XDD **

**No se pierdan el próximo capítulo! :)**

_**Carolee**_**! Ya sabes que hacer ;)**

**R**evivir el amor,

**E**s una tarea difícil de terminar.

**V**iendo, o leyéndolo, cualquiera diría que es complicado.

**I**r, o no ayudar, esa es la cuestión.

**E**seso amor joven a primera vista lo que leo?

**W**ow…

**S**i, lo sé, necesito ayuda URGENTE!

**Eso significa REVIEWSS por el amor de Dios!**

_**Dos reviews más y lo sigo… Así que… Ustedes verán si lo sigo…Pero igual lo seguiré, no se asusten que esto apenas empieza :D**_


End file.
